Distraction
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: This an AU moment taking place immediately after Chuck went to "walk it off" in the season 6 premiere. In this one shot Blair decides to not settle for restraint and patience.


This is a one shot based on a prompt given to me from Dr. Holland so I dedicate this to her and all the Chairleaders that are frustrated with the restraint Chuck and Blair are showing at the moment. This story is rated M for a reason so don't read if you aren't old enough or are squeamish about such things. I wrote this quickly in one sitting so excuse the grammar and spelling errors I know probably exist. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Chuck had just stepped out of the limo and shut the door to go "walk it off". Arthur carefully and slowly pulled away from the curb as Blair held her ring between her fingers and thought about the promise they had made to one another. Arthur had just turned the corner to head up Madison when Blair hit the intercom button.

"Arthur, can you go back for Mr. Bass please?"

Arthur responded immediately. "Of course Ms. Waldorf."

Blair sat back against the leather seat with a sigh of relief. She was finished with the restraint and patience route they were taking. Why should Chuck have to "walk it off"? They were two people in love with each other. All this waiting till things were perfect seemed so stupid at the moment. Who knew when the right time would come. Why wait? Why deny themselves the pleasure they were so good at giving one another?

The limo slowed and she rolled down the window as they approached Chuck who was walking down the sidewalk obviously lost in thought.

"Get back in the car Chuck."

Chuck, surprised to see his limo and Blair, stopped and stared at her. "Blair what are you doing?"

She noticed he was turning one of the yellow chips she had slid onto the table in Monte Carlo over and over again in his left hand. Her breath hitched. She hadn't even known that he had kept one.

"This is stupid. Having to keep our distance is hard enough but not being able to be with you the way I really need to be is more of a distraction than anything else." Her brown eyes were pleading with his. "Please get in the car."

Chuck sighed. When was he ever able to deny her anything? He slid the chip into his pocket and approached the car pulling the door open as she slid to the middle of the seat so he could get in. He closed the door behind him and shut the window.

Pushing the button he said, "Arthur, drive around until I tell you otherwise."

Arthur smiled to himself as he responded, "Yes Mr. Bass." He pulled away from the curb and made his way back towards Madison Avenue. He had seen it all with these two and knew he was in for a bit of a long night. He was thankful he had had that extra cup of coffee before returning the young couple back to the City.

Chuck leaned his head back against the seat and sighed. "Blair, I thought we had reached an agreement."

She took his hand in hers. "We had but just because we can't be fully together in public doesn't mean we can't be intimate in private." She closed the little bit of space that was between them and rested her other hand on his knee. "It's been four very long months Chuck and I'm dying."

She slowly began running her hand up his inner thigh. "And I know you must being feeling the same way. I've missed you." Her hand grazed over his hardening erection and he hissed as she continued a path up to his stomach. She leaned in for a kiss.

"Why not give into our desires?" She covered his mouth with hers and kissed him. Immediately he responded as she knew he would.

His tongue pushed its way into her mouth tasting her sweetness. Why the hell should he deny himself such perfection? He had been an idiot to think they would be able to resist each other once they were back in each other's company. It was easy this summer when she wasn't there tempting him in the flesh. Now that she was here with her hot, little body pressed up against his and the smell of her Chanel No. 5 permeating the back of the limo there was no room for resistance.

He pushed his hands into her hair as he kissed her deeper. Running his hands down her back he pulled her even closer. They continued in this fashion for a minute or two until Blair leaned back panting and slightly out of breath.

She removed her hands that had been wrapped around his neck and slowly moved to kneel on the floor of the limo and settled herself between his knees. She was in full on seductress mode and he leaned back getting ready to enjoy the show.

She flipped her hair behind her shoulders as she ran both hands back and forth on his thighs. "Do you remember our first time in the back of this limo?"

He looked down at her with hooded eyes. "How could I ever forget?"

"You remember how innocent and naïve I was? How I didn't know anything about making love or pleasuring a man?" Her hands moved to the belt of his pants.

Chuck swallowed hard and nodded his head unable to speak at the moment. He reached a hand up to his bowtie and quickly untied it and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt so he could breathe easier.

She watched him as she unbuckled his belt. "You were so patient and understanding with me. You took your time and made sure I was okay every step of the way." She unbuttoned his trousers and slowly unzipped them. "I don't know if I ever told you but that was probably one of the best nights of my life. I had never felt so alive or so wanted."

He reached down and cupped her face. "You have no idea how much you were wanted that night. I had never wanted anyone more than I had wanted you."

She leaned up and he met her mouth with a kiss. She slid a hand into his pants and boxers and gripped his erection. He flexed his hips and pushed himself against her palm. Her tiny hand felt so good wrapped around himself that he thought he might come right there and then.

She released him and pushed his trousers and boxers down to his ankles as he lifted his hips to make it easier for her. She stared at the perfection that was Chuck Bass' penis for a moment or two before wrapping her hand around him once again and giving him one long, slow stroke. She then raised her eyes up to meet his glazed ones and said, "Maybe you're right and we should show some restraint."

He growled, "Fuck restraint. You and I have never been very good at it."

She licked her lips and smiled. "I couldn't agree more." Keeping her gaze locked with his she took him into her mouth. She could taste the saltiness of his precum on her tongue and she thought nothing tasted better than Chuck Bass.

She continued to move her mouth up and down on him never taking him too deeply in as his breathing began to quicken. She felt his hand tangle into her hair and felt a tiny bit of pain as he twisted his fingers in tightly. He flexed his hips and pushed himself in a bit deeper and she knew exactly want he wanted. She then went down on him completely pulling him down deep into her throat. Chuck was the only man she ever did this for. He was the one who had taught her how to take him all the way in without gagging and she had been the perfect student. It pleased her to know how much he loved her being able to do this for him.

After a couple more deep strokes she knew he was ready and she didn't resist at all as he held her in place as he came in her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop. She felt his hand release her hair as she pulled her mouth off of him. She glanced up and saw his head was back and his eyes were closed as he breathed heavily.

She decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled his shoes and socks off followed by his pants and boxers. She then got up positioning herself on his lap as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders kissing him.

He slid his hands under her skirt and up her thighs to the lace panties she was wearing. He ran a finger over the material and found it extremely wet. "You're soaking." He pushed his fingers against her and rubbed. "Does sucking my cock get you that excited?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth. She bit down gently and then whispered in his ear, "You have no idea."

He tugged hard at the scrap of fabric and tore it from her body as he shoved two fingers deep inside of her. "I think I do." He kissed her. "Remove your blouse and bra."

She sat back on his thighs as she followed his instructions. Slowly she untied the bow of her blouse and slid it from her body followed by her lace bra. The Harry Winston ring lay in the valley between her breasts. She reached up to remove it from her neck when he stopped her.

"Leave it."

He then removed his hand from between her thighs and reached around to unzip her skirt pulling it over her head and off her body. She was there in all her beautiful glory. The light from the streetlights coming in through the tinted windows made her appear almost dreamlike. He reached out and ran his hands over her breasts feeling the weight of them in his palms as he flicked the hardened nipples with his thumbs. He leaned forward and took her right breast into his mouth sucking hard on the nipple. Blair's hands slipped into his hair and gripped tightly. She moaned as his left hand went between her thighs and his thumb found her clit. He moved in small circles against the hardened nub. Blair's head fell back as she moaned.

"Please, Chuck."

He removed his mouth from her breast and kissed a trail up to her neck. "Please what, Blair?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I need you inside me."

He covered her mouth with his as he raised her up and then pulled her down hard onto himself. Nothing felt better than being buried balls deep inside of Blair Waldorf. He held her in that position for a moment trying to regain some composure. But she had other plans and began to move her hips up and down setting a rapid pace for them.

He pulled her down for a kiss as she continued to ride him. "I love you Blair."

She set her hands on either side of his face as she stopped moving her hips. He was deep inside of her and she felt completely fulfilled. "I love you too. So much." Tears began to fill her eyes.

He kissed her as he flipped them around so she was now lying back on the seat. He pushed himself even deeper into her and he began to move again. A little slower and gentler this time. He wanted to savor every minute of this. She was perfection and she was all his.

* * *

After a couple of hours and several rounds of lovemaking they pulled up in front of Blair's apartment building. They were both redressed and completely put back together.

She hesitated before opening the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes of course."

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Love you and thank you."

"Love you too and it was my pleasure. Good night Waldorf."

She opened the door and turned back to him. "Promise me no more walking it off."

He shook his head with a smile. "Trust me I have no intention of walking anything off from here on in."

She smiled and stepped out of the limo. He watched as the doorman opened the door for her and she crossed the lobby to the elevators. He tapped the glass and Arthur started the trip to the Empire. He realized she was the kind of distraction that he couldn't do without in his life. Restraint and patience was completely overrated.


End file.
